Generally, an electronic device is electrically connected to the main supply, so the electronic device can be driven by the main supply. In other words, the electronic device and the main supply are electrically connected with each other by two mating connectors. A bracket having a connector is fixed on a wall and the connector is connected to the main supply. When the electronic device is placed on the bracket, the connector of the electronic device is electrically connected with the connector of the bracket to receive the electrical power from the main supply.
Conventionally, in the assembling of the positive and negative wires of the main supply and the connector assembled with the bracket (herein called bracket connector), the positive and negative wires are inserted into the bracket connector, and then several screws of the bracket connector are locked with the wires, so that the wires can be electrically connected to the bracket connector and positioned in the bracket connector.